mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Hughes vs. Carlos Newton 2
The fight was for the welterweight title with Matt Hughes defending. The Fight The first round began. Hughes missed a body kick. They weren't moving much. Four thirty-five. Newton missed a double jab. Hughes stuffed a single. Four fifteen as Hughes reversed on top to half-guard. Newton regained guard. Four minutes. Newton went for an armbar, it was tight. Hughes escaped on top to guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen remaining. Hughes landed a massive left hand. Three minutes. Hughes passed to side control. Hughes turned to north-south. Two thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Carlos'. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Hughes pinned the arm with his knee. Hughes landed a right elbow. Newton regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Newton got his left arm out. Hughes landed a right elbow. Hughes landed a pair of shoulder strikes. One fifteen. Hughes passed to side control. He landed a hard right elbow. One minute. Another right elbow to the side of the head. He kneed the body. Thirty-five remaining. Another right elbow from Hughes. He does those sideways stabbing elbows. Fifteen. Hughes landed a trio of rights. Another one. The first round came to an end. 'If you're in the 69 position, don't let him put his feet against the cage,' Pat Miletich said. :D The second round began. They clinched early. Newton stuffed a double. Hughes got a good single to side control. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Newton rolled and managed to stand and ate a knee to the face, and they clinched. Four minutes. Hughes tripped Newton to half-guard. Three thirty-five. 'Fucking smash him!' Hughes landed a good left elbow. Hughes elbowed the thigh. Three fifteen as Hughes passed nicely to side control. Three minutes. 'Sit out and twist that arm between your legs!' They were telling him to go for the crucifix. 'Keep that arm trapped!' He did have that arm trapped for the crucifix. Two thirty. Hughes landed a left elbow, following the instruction. He landed a big one. Two fifteen. The ref wanted work. Two minutes. Newton was basically turtling up now, Hughes still had the back crucifix. One thirty-five. Newton rolled back to side control, Hughes still had that right arm pinned, he landed a pair of left elbows. One fifteen. Hughes landed another left elbow. One minute. Another good elbow. Hughes landed another left elbow. Newton was cut very slightly. Hughes landed another elbow anda nother hard pair. Thirty-five. Hughes was isolating that left arm as well for a kimura. Newton escaped easily. Hughes landed a left elbow and a hard one and an even harder one. Fifteen. Hughes landed another left elbow anda hard one and a harder one and another elbow and another. The second round ended. Newton had a bad cut under his left eye. His corner said it was a bad cut. The third round began. Hughes missed a high kick and was grazed by a counter right. He got a double to guard. Newton had the butterflies actually and he was controlling the arms. Hughes landed a big right hand. Hughes passed to half-guard. Newton regained guard. Hughes passed to side control and kneed the body hard. He kneed it again. Another one, ow. Another one. Another one. 'Trap that arm again, Matt!' Newton regained guard. Hughes landed a good right hand. Hughes landed another pair of right hands. Hughes passed to half-guard and landed a shoulder strike. He landed a hard right and a hard right elbow. A sideways right elbow and another. Another sideways right elbow. Hughes was nearly mounted. He landed a hard right. He had the full mount now. A hard right and another pair, another trio, six more. Hard hard punches there. A hard left. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Hughes landed a hard right and a harder one. A hard left and a right anda left and a right. One minute. Hughes went for an armbar sitting back and it was tight. Newton defended and turned on top to guard and the crowd cheered. Thirty-five. Hughes gave up the back with both hooks. Wow what a turnaround. Fifteen. Newton was looking for the choke. The third round came to an end. 'You alright, Carlos? You alright, baby?' Big John asked. Carlos didn't respond, he went back to his corner. 'He has nothing left for you,' Miletich said. The fourth round began. Hughes shot and got a single to guard. Four thirty-five remaining. Hughes landed a body shot. Four fifteen. Hughes passed to half-guard effortlessly. Four minutes. Hughes nudged him over slowly towards the fence. Hughes passed nicely to side control. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Hughes landed a hard pair of rights. Three minutes. 'Push the head through!' Hughes landed a good right hand. Two thirty-five. Hughes landed a good right elbow. Another good right elbow there. Newton's right eye was cut badly, over the eye. Two fifteen with another good right elbow. Two minutes. Hughes trapped that left arm. He landed a right elbow. Another one. A trio of right hands. One thirty-five. Hughes landed a hard right and another. Another right and three right elbows and the ref stopped it. They stood and hugged. Category:UFC welterweight title fights